


Hundred: The Partisan & The Dragoon

by orphan_account



Category: Hundred (Anime 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Illyasviel Bronzhardt, the Headmistress of Erzfeind Kreuz, an academy/soldiery, considers herself the greater administrator when it comes to her and Claire Harvey, a fellow headmistress. Vastly opposing how Claire runs things, she aims to excel Little Garden and the Selections as well as better Claire in every turn. Underneath this hatred likely lies something more... (OC x Claire)





	Hundred: The Partisan & The Dragoon

"...And now, the battle between the Queen Claire Harvey and the new student Ayako Kisaragi shall begin."

Defeaning cheers burst from the crowd as the official female voices for the impending battle finally made themselves known. Face to face dressed their Variable Suits that were so tight that they could be considered a second skin, was the two Slayers just mentioned, each holding their weapons.

First was Claire Harvey, the Student Council President of Little Garden who had issued the duel. She was a blonde beauty, donning twintails in the shape of drills that gave uniqueness to her. If it wasn't the discernible twintails that gave the blue-eyed goddess eccentricity, then it was definitely her abundantly ample breasts which stretched out her red bodysuit known as a Variable Suit and topped her slim yet plump figure perfectly. The same steaminess could be assured by her silky rump which was generously hugged by the fabric of her combat suit. In her hands were no weapons, but surrounding the young woman was six apparatuses with a glow to them.

Then there was Ayako Kisaragi, a new student of Little Garden who accepted the duel in the honor of two girls who would be expulsed if she lost the fight.

Her blood-red eyes showed a bit of heroic determination, but in that determination was a lack of experience, this being her first battle as a Slayer. When compared to someone of divine physique like Claire, Ayako was definitely lacking. Her breasts were prominent but not worthy of comparison to her opponent's, and while her black threads did look nice and fell all the way down to her lower back, they were literally outshined by Claire's luscious golden locks. Even with the help of the snug bodysuit, Ayako still failed to turn any heads.

Or... at least she didn't turn any of the heads occupying the headmistress's room of Erzfeind Kreuz, who were all observing the match streamed to them through an intelligencer who gained admittance to the marine academy city ship of Little Garden merely a day prior.

"It's only been a day since the school year started and there is already a duel happening that involves Claire Harvey of all people," stated a dark-skinned woman as she took a sip of the white liquid in her glass and then set it down on the desk in front of her. She had burnished silver hair securely held in lengthy twintails by teal-colored ties. Most of her silky silver bangs fall between her illuminant red eyes which look fixedly at the monitor in front of her, as does everyone else's in the room. "I'm beginning to think that she's letting her power get to her head."

"So you've said hundreds of times..." sighed her assistant with short pink hair and matching pink eyes. Both of them wore the same outfit: a white and teal jacket with a white skirt with teal trimmings. The only difference between their attires being that the silver-haired woman had a gold armband pinned to her upper right arm to signify her status as the headmistress while her assistant had a silver one.

"I can't help it... Claire Harvey and her way of running Little Garden enrage me beyond belief... I profoundly hate her and how haughty she is..." complained the headmistress. "It's gone to the point of me wishing something would humiliate her to the point of breaking that delusional pride..."

"Well, you might've already gotten that wish, Miss Bronzhardt."

"I've already told you, Alyssa. You can just call me Illyasviel... HUH?!"

Illyasviel Bronzhardt stares at the screen with wide eyes as she witnesses her wish actually coming true. Ayako had clumsily propelled herself at full throttle towards Claire and the impact was so grand that it caused a mixture of dust and smoke to cover the battlefield. That isn't what Alyssa was referring to as humiliation, however.

When the dust and smoke ultimately dispersed, everyone watching either in person or in the comfort of a building/home got to witness Ayako Kisaragi strongly groping the buoyant breasts of Claire Harvey out in the middle of combat. The blonde's face was heated with an intense blush as her sensitive mounds were squeezed even further until Ayako stumbled back and apologized frantically.

While everyone in attendance was either silent in confusion, disbelief, anger, and even jealousy, Illyasviel was sitting at her desk laughing her head off while slapping her thigh. "Oh my goodness! What a brave girl you are, Ayako Kisaragi! Doing such a thing to that stuck up harlot!"

Miraculously, the intelligencer was able to pick up the pair's voices as she continued streaming the fight.

"Aaah! I'm so sorry!" were the words that quickly fell from Ayako's mouth as she waved around the hand that got to feel Claire's tits. "I'm still not able to control my powers that well, please forgive me!"

Her arm squished against her recently squeezed boobs, Claire with tears brimming in her eyes gradually gets to her feet, the redness still not having alleviated her face. "No one has ever attempted to do something so brazen before and then you come along and you just..." Her head lowered and her voice shaking as if holding back the biggest outburst, Claire raised her head abruptly as her apparatuses revealed themselves as blasters. With power, she shouted, "..Grab it like it's a doorknob!?"

As her voice echoed throughout the arena, a green charge of energy loaded themselves at the barrels of her blasters and she fired all six of them in barrages at Ayako who clumsily evaded them.

Hearing this outburst from her rival, Illyasviel bursts into an even greater fit of laughter to the point where she almost falls out of her chair. "Like a doorknob! AHA HA HA HA! Ayako Kisaragi, you've earned my respect!"

Alyssa merely watches on, doing her best to suppress the giggles that Claire's eruption had elicited from her.

The remainder of the fight from that point was simply Claire besting Ayako in all the stops she was pulling. Illyasviel predicted as much when the fight was first reported to her so she decided to watch silently. Just when the contest seemed over and it was getting monotonous for Illyasviel, Claire suddenly broke out her Buster Cannon, a weapon of sheer power that everyone observing knew would spell the end for Ayako due to simply how efficacious it was.

The headmistress of Erzfeind Kreuz made no attempt to hide her disgust focused towards Claire for using such a potent weapon on a new student and she was damn sure that Claire's faithful Student Council Vice-Presidents felt the same way.

"Of course this is what she does... I don't need to see anymore, Alyssa. I've always known that Claire Harvey is an arrogant bitch with no sense of proper administrative behavior."

Illyasviel sighed as she pushed away from her desk and was preparing to leave the moment Ayako takes the blast head on and retaliates by leaping into the air and cutting Claire's Buster Cannon in half. The room fell silent and Illyasviel, who was know bouncing excited, brought her seat back to the monitor.

"Her eyes..." said Illyasviel unconsciously as she looked into the formerly red now yellow-slitted eyes of Ayako as the possessed black-haired rookie backed Claire against the wall with her overwhelming onrush of sword slashes.

Claire didn't hesitate from this, nevertheless, and the blonde effortlessly re-materialized her Buster Cannon again. While taunting her now controlled challenger, Claire charged up another devastating blast at the barrel of her canon, only this time awaiting Ayako to take the damage head-on.

_BOOM!_

The amounted green energy was on the border of exploding from Claire's canon as Ayako was concurrently swept inside of the tremendous blast and dust was kicked up around the arena, obscuring the audience's field of vision like before. Unlike before though, Ayako emerges from the dust clouds unscathed and in a full-body armament, the sign of her full Hundred power. This shocks everyone as they all know of Ayako's inexperience with her hundred, so being on the scene her able to use it to its full extent leaves the crowd and everyone watching speechless, even Claire.

"And she can obtain her full-body armament... this is definitely..." Illyasviel smiled as she came to the realization. From the look on Alyssa's face, it seemed that she came to the same realization as her superior.

The two both watched in enjoyment as Ayako bolted towards Claire, too fast for the streaming device to capture, and swung her sword against the president, knocking her back a few meters considerably. Being the strong girl she was, Claire made it back to her feet in quick time, only to look up and see Ayako bring her swung down on her.

A light shines in Claire's eyes and an omnidirectional wave of energy as green as the blasts of Claire's canon collides with the silent Ayako and pushes her back enough to give Claire her own room to shine.

The busty woman emerges in the sky floating, green sparkles raining down to accentuate her last-resort transformation into her full-body armament. The audience gasps as they realize that the playing field is now even. Not only that, but Claire broke her word at the beginning of the match, stating that she wouldn't be utilizing her full-body armament.

Regardless, the match continues and Claire fires off capsules that break into mechanical missiles which each collide with Ayako's unconsciously established protective barrier, laying it to waste. Seeing how Ayako is now vulnerable, Claire once again conjured her Buster Cannon and unleashed a largescale blast that nearly swallowed the entire arena, so everyone knew it was over. Even if Ayako had been able to somehow escape from the attack without harm, the blast would've zapped her of her energy and she still would have lost.

The thunderous sound of Claire's gunfire left the arena and even the entire district soundless as Ayako hovered in the sky, evidently unconscious and she soon plummeted down onto the relentless stage ground. Claire watched as her opponent fell to her defeat, professedly unphased by the damage she's brought upon a new student.

"It was just as you predicted, Illyasveil. Claire Harvey has taken the victory."

The apparent victor's full-body armament glowed a bright green and then diminished back into a variant stone that Claire caught quickly as it fell. Meanwhile, Ayako's guide Emilia rushed out onto the field and catered to her wounded instructee and friend. And then...

Nothing. Illyasveil turned off the monitor before anything else could be further said or done. She rose from her seat and stormed out of the room, not before giving commands to Alyssa and the others first. "Pinpoint the coordinates of the Little Garden ship. We're paying our adversaries a little visit."

"Illyasveil, waitー"

"I expect to arrive there within two hours," noted Illyasveil. "So you all better hurry or penalties will be decided."


End file.
